


Sokka v. Ozai

by badwriterrr



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Canon, no spellcheck we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwriterrr/pseuds/badwriterrr
Summary: In which Sokka is the one to discover how to really get Ozai back for all he did to Zuko... Using his words...
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 440





	Sokka v. Ozai

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [True Family Means Never Having to Say You're Sorry (For Kicking Your Friend's Terrible Father's Ass)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038549) by [through-the-stars-to-the-pavement (delicate_mageflower)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicate_mageflower/pseuds/through-the-stars-to-the-pavement). 



> Honestly I just read a fic where it mentioned something about Sokka talking about his sex life with Zuko to Ozai as the worst torture and i decided to write it. 
> 
> Also i legit did zero re-reads or spell check so... sorry for that...

Ozai looked up and grimaced. There was is excited glint in his eye. Like he had been waiting for this moment.

“And which one are you supposed to be? All your little friends have come down here already— trying to make me pay for my sins? I assume it’s your turn.”

“Something like that.” Said Sokka with a smug little pip in his step as he perched down on the chair in front of Ozai.

And then something flashed in his gaze. Something Ozai wasn’t expecting.

“Oh sorry I didn’t introduce myself. The name’s Sokka. But most people just call me awesome buff boomerang guy.”

Ozai raised his brow, slumping a little into his cell in confusion. The others had not been like this. Even the giggly little girl had been pooling at ears with anger.

Yet Sokka did not show an inkling of it. Instead he was grinning like some prankster spirit.

“Or maybe if I’m lucky Mr. Firelord? Mrs. Firelord… The fire nations personal slice of arm candy… You get the gist.”

And that’s when Ozai’s quizzical expression turned cold.

“So you’re the water-tribe savage that Zuko’s so enamoured by.”

“The one and only,” Chirps Sokka with a girlish flick of his wolfs tail.

“You’re a non bender? How exactly do you plan on hurting me, boy?” Snaps Ozai, offended that someone though Sokka worth torturing him.

Sokka let out a small tsk and stood up, slowly, calculated, ready to strike at and moment. “Why with my best weapon, my voice, Ozai.” And Sokka grinned again, even wider. “Or should I call you dad?”

Ozai spat on the floor in front of him.

And Sokka’s eyes, for a flashing instant, resembled those of Ozai’s own daughter. He stalked closer to the cell bars, crouching down so they were at eye level.

Sokka was no longer the lanky string bean of a boy he had been, no, Sokka was a warrior. The firstborn son of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. Sokka was built as such. If they stood side by side, Sokka would tower over Ozai, and yet. This crouched, almost meek position was even more haunting.

“There’s no need to worry, sir, I promise I’m taking excellent care of that boy of yours.”

Ozai’s face blanches before turning a dark shade of red, and then he masks it. But it’d been too late. Sokka got the reaction. He had caught the bait.

“Well I guess he’s not your boy anymore is he? He’s mine now right?” Slowly Sokka’s face hardens, that impish grin slipping away, “Can’t touch him, can’t hurt him—You’re far far away from. You’re all the way down here. And I’m up there, in his court, in his bed, in his mouth, in him… I’m unraveling all that packaging you wrapped him up in.”

Ozai lets and a helpless snort, then silences himself, unsure how to react it seemed.

“But don’t worry, he loves it.” Sokka was back to pearl white teeth, and sunken eyes. His hand grazing over the bars of the cell in some phallic manner. “He makes it very clear to me he loves it. Spirits the noises he makes…” Sokka’s almost talking to himself now. “How he begs for it… He’s quite a screamer. The entire palace— mmnn,” He stops to thoughtfully correct himself: “more like the capital— can hear him. And he lets them hear. Because he isn’t afraid of you any more. I’ve done away with all of that. He wants everyone to know I take in apart piece by piece… just with my tongue. The throne room, the council, even by the fountain… I strip him down and make him ache— I love him how you never could. ”

Very very slowly, Ozai looks to be losing grip on that thinly veiled composter.

Pleased with himself, Sokka’s prostrates himself flat on his back, pretending to be star gazing or something of that manner.

“He’s even more beautiful now, when he’s not hidden behind your shadow. He’s gorgeous…” Then he turns to look over at Ozai’s seething glare. “Though I suppose he must get that from his mother.” With a sigh he looks back at the ceiling, “But you know what Ozai, he’s your son… You’re free to delude yourself with ideas that he isn’t, that he’s someone else’s. But you know in your heart he’s yours— and that why it’s always scared you, because he’s always been so much better than you. And now the world can finally see it.”

Ozai spits again, a little more lack lustre this time.

“See, you remind me of him when you do that,” Sokka says with a devilish grin.

Ozai’s reactions can not be described be words. Because there were no words. Only colours. Purple and green, and the hint of blood red.

“Does that displease you? Me and him? Me, just a little ol’ savage with the fire lord on his hands and knees, fucking him until he forgets his own name? Until he forgets his past? Until he forgets you? Kinda like the water tribe giving it good, right up the ass, after all the fire nation put us through? The leader of your pretty little nation, willingly tided to his own throne, while some non bending tribesman gives right into his mouth?”

Ozai jults forward like he’s been struck, white knuckles gripping onto the bars of his cell.

Sokka chuckles to himself.

“But in my defence, it isn’t like that. I love him, just as he loves me— not you. So when I have him on me, sitting on my lap like a pet, and he calls me daddy, well I kiss im until his lips bleed and he can’t walk for days.”

And that’s it. That’s what it took. Because, had Ozai still been able to firebend, now would be the time to evacuate the city.

The mask had fallen.

“I’m going to kill you— I’m going to roast you alive. I’m going to gut your little throat like—“

But Sokka didn’t hear the last of that, because he was too busy humming to himself, skippy playfully back down the hallway.

The guard on the other side giving him a flushed look, refusing to make eye contact.

“See you later, Dad!” Cheers Sokka back just before the doors to the dungeons slammed shut.

* * *

**[Check out this amazing fanart! by @Flameohotman](https://flameo-hotman.tumblr.com/post/629844566804250624/fanart-that-i-just-had-to-do-for-an-amazing-fic-i) **


End file.
